Overreaction
by purplecat41877
Summary: Leo walks in on something shocking.


Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe, Roger, Kyle, Frederick, Angela, and Rachel are. Please do not sue and no flames.

**Overreaction**

Sixteen year old identical twins Kyle and Frederick Stapleman were getting ready for their girlfriends to arrive. Their girlfriends, Angela and Rachel Applepassion, were also sixteen year old identical twins. Angela was Kyle's girlfriend and Rachel was Frederick's girlfriend. Kyle and Frederick were planning to spend time with Angela and Rachel in the living room.

"Are you sure it's a good idea for Angela and Rachel to hang with us in the living room?" Kyle inquired.

"Mom and Dad are at work and Uncle Leo's running a training session with his brothers so they'll never know," Frederick replied with confidence.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Kyle and Frederick walked over there, let Angela and Rachel inside, and the four of them sat down on the living room sofa.

"What should we do?" Angela asked.

"Let's make out with our boyfriends," Rachel suggested.

"I'm not sure if that's a great idea," Kyle said uncomfortably.

"It's not like we're going to get caught," Frederick said with confidence.

Rachel and Frederick wrapped their arms around each other and so did Angela and Kyle. Then both couples took their shirts off and started kissing on the lips.

* * *

The 45 year old turtles were practicing in the dojo. Just then, Leo had his brothers stop.

"Everything ok?" Donny asked with concern.

"Everything's fine but I decided to give us an hour break," Leo replied.

"Sounds good to me," Mikey said.

"I could use a break," Raph said.

The turtles put their weapons in a safe spot. Then they left the dojo.

* * *

Leo entered the living room. He was shocked by what he saw.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Leo roared. Kyle and Angela quickly released each other and so did Frederick and Rachel.

Angela and Rachel apologized while putting their shirts on. Then they left while looking embarrassed.

"Relax, it's no big deal," Frederick said.

"We were kissing our girlfriends," Kyle explained.

"NONE OF YOU HAD SHIRTS ON!" Leo screamed. "YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN THIS! YOU'RE BOTH GROUNDED FOR 2 WEEKS!"

"YOU CAN'T GROUND US! YOU'RE NOT OUR DAD!" Frederick retorted and then stormed out of the room.

"What happened to your practice?" Kyle asked.

"I gave us an hour break," Leo replied.

"You never do that."

"I figured we earned it since the practice was going smoothly but I didn't expect to see what I saw."

"I'm really sorry and I won't do that again."

"Glad to hear that but I have to let your parents know and they'll probably back me up on the grounding."

"I understand."

"Glad you do."

* * *

Raph on his way back to the dojo when Frederick stormed past him. He ran over to Frederick and blocked his path.

"Did something happen?" Raph asked with concern.

"Uncle Leo grounded Kyle and I for 2 weeks which he has no right to do since he's not Kyle's and my dad," Frederick replied angrily.

"Why don't we talk in my room?"

"Fine with me."

* * *

Later that evening, Mikey and Donny were hanging out in the living room. Just then, 37 year old Chloe Stapleman and her 37 year husband Roger entered the room.

"You have a good day at work?" Donny asked.

"It was busy but good," Chloe said.

"I'll get dinner started," Mikey said.

"Sounds good to me," Roger said.

Mikey raced out of the room and Leo was entering. Leo requested to speak to Chloe and Roger alone and Donny left the room.

"Did something happen?" Chloe asked.

"I caught Kyle and Frederick making out with their girlfriends and none of them had shirts on so I grounded Kyle and Frederick for two weeks," Leo explained.

"You did the right thing," Roger said.

* * *

After dinner, Kyle and Frederick were hanging out in their room. Just then, Chloe and Roger entered the room and they didn't look pleased.

"Leo told us what happened and your dad and I have decided to back him up," Chloe said.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE OVERREACTING TO SOMETHING THAT'S NOT A BIG DEAL!" Frederick exploded.

"You both know better than to kiss your girlfriends with no shirts on and luckily it didn't go further than that," Roger said firmly.

"I'm really sorry about what happened," Kyle apologized sincerely.

"Unfortunately, both of you are still grounded for 2 weeks," Chloe said.

"During those 2 weeks, you will help Uncle Mikey, Uncle Donny, Uncle Raph, and Uncle Leo with anything they need," Roger said.

"All right," Kyle said.

"Fine," Frederick said.

"There will be no phone or TV privileges," Chloe said.

"You will only be allowed to use the computer for school work," Roger said.

Kyle and Frederick nodded in understanding. Then Chloe and Roger left the room.

* * *

Later, the turtles were hanging out in the living room. Just then, Kyle and Frederick entered the room followed by Chloe and Roger.

"We want to apologize for our actions earlier," Kyle said sincerely.

"We just wanted to hang out with our girlfriends," Frederick said.

"Apology accepted," Leo said.

"We talked to Angela and Rachel's parents," Chloe said.

"Angela and Rachel are also grounded for 2 weeks," Roger said.

"Sounds fair," Raph said.

The turtles, Chloe, Roger, Kyle, and Frederick talked for a while. Eventually, they said good night to each other and headed for their rooms.

The End


End file.
